parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Percy - UbiSoftFan94.
Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Percy is a Thomas/Winnie the Pooh Meets Dumbo parody, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Sonic as Winnie the Pooh *Tails as Piglet *Knuckles as Tigger *Pinocchio as Rabbit *Jiminy Cricket as Eeyore *Rayman, Globox, Murfy, and Clark as The Vultures *Agent Ed as Jiminy Cricket *Rocket Robot on Wheels as Ttark *Hugo as Zazu The Thomas Characters as The Dumbo Characters *Percy as Dumbo - (Both small and smart) *Thomas as Timothy Q. Mouse - (Both of them have the same letter 'T') *Emily as Mrs. Jumbo - (Both mother figures to Percy and Dumbo) *Molly as Catty - (Both wise and same letter y at the end) *Mavis as Matiarch - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3 and same letter M) *Rosie as Giddy - (Both wise and kind and almost) *Daisy as Prissy - (Both kind and same letter Y at the end) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could), Madge, Lady, Old Slow Coach, Flora, Belle, Elizabeth, Georgia, and Caroline as The Other Female Elephants *Boco as Jim Crow *Bill as Fat *Ben as Dandy Crow *Donald as Crow With Straw *Douglas as Little Crow *Smudger as Smitty - (Both mean and same letter S) *George as Joe - (Both have the same letter E at the end) *Troublesome Trucks as Clowns *Ghost Engines and Evil Diesels as Pink Elephants *Tracy (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Penny *Chip (The Little Engine That Could) as Godfry *James as Dot *Georgia (The Little Engine That Could) as Kangaroo *Skarloey and Rheneas as Cluded and Lolly *Casey Jr (Dumbo), Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland), Johnny (The Brave Engineer), Montana (Play Safe), Ivor (Ivor the Engine), Tootle (Little Golden Book Land), Jebidiah (The Little Engine That Could), Farnsworth (The Little Engine That Could), Blue & Huey (Dora the Explorer's Choo Choo episode), Toots (Porky's Railroad), Jacob Pneumatic (An American Tale), Pete (The Little Engine That Could), Jason (Back of the Knodilke), Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), and Alfred (Porky's Railroad) as The Storks *Sir Reginald (Madeline), Pufle (Choo-Choo The Little Switch Engine), Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter), Little Chug (Little Chug), Willson (Chuggington), Zephie (Chuggington), Koko (Chuggington), Wilson (Chuggington), Brewster (Chunggington), Choo Choo (Choo Choo), Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again), Dougal Train (Dougal), Steam Lokey (Paul Bunyan), Pedro (Saludos Amigos), Tow Mater (Cars), Speed Buggy, The Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad), Bahia Train (The Three Caballeros), Linus (The Brave Locomotive), Shelbert (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), and Pufferty (Tickety Toc) as The Circus Guards *Murdoch as Mr. Jumbo *Gordon as Mr. Bear *Henry as Lion *Toby as Police *The Chinese Dragon as The Ghost *Bertie as Casey Jr. II *Bulgy as The Train Chase Casey Jr. II *Duck as Johnny *Oliver as Basil *Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Stepney, Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Duke, Mighty Mac, and Other TTTE Engines as Other Animals and People Category:UbiSoftFan94